


Suit Up

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Gam/Kar drabble I did for Synne. Blinding fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

"Gamzee, fucking hold still for five minutes!"

"But it's too tight bro!"

"Well that's too bad. You have to actually wear a tie for once, poor baby. Suck it up."

"It's too tight!"

"No Gamzee don't you fucking- God damn it now I have to retie it!"

Karkat let out an exasperated sigh when Gamzee loosened and undid the tie for the fifth time in a row. This had been going on for half an hour now and it didn't show any signs of letting up. Gamzee frowned as he looked up at Karkat from the bed, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I don't like ties. They make you feel all motherfucking choked up."

"Yeah well, it's only for a few hours. You'll be fine."

Gamzee muttered something under his breath as Karkat grasped the tie once more and wrapped it around the upturned collar; taking extra care this time to tighten it to the point Gamzee couldn't undo it. The two were dressed in formal black suits, using John's bedroom as a dressing room. Outside, everyone was waiting. The chairs were set up and the food was ready, all that was missing were the two trolls. This ceremony was actually John's idea, but once he mentioned it to Karkat it became official. The two, as newly requited Matesprits, were doing a parody of a similar courtship ceremony customary to humans.

As John put it, 'tying the knot.'

And how ironic it was that the formalities were being held off by a simple act of tying the tie. Karkat gave it a small experimental tug and Gamzee honked in alarm.

"C'mon bro, not so tight!"

"Gamzee, it's not even touching your neck."

The Capricorn grumbled again as he tugged a little at the knot, succeeding in loosening it around his neck but at the same time, tightening the knob. At least it wouldn't be coming undone anytime soon. Karkat looked over his handiwork with the attentiveness of a prideful mother watching her first born dressing up for their first dance before plopping down onto the bed next to Gamzee.

"You nervous bro?"

Karkat glanced over to Gamzee, swallowing a lump in his throat. "No. You?"

"Nope." The reply had a lot more conviction and cheerfulness than the other and Karkat felt a small smile tugging at the side of his lips. Gamzee looked over and leaned in, giving the smaller troll a peck on the cheek. "I've been waitin' for this for so fucking long."

"Me too Gamzee." Karkat muttered as he interlaced his fingers in between the indigo tinted ones, giving a light squeeze.

The two emerged and heads turned. Karkat unwittingly tensed up and shifted a little closer to Gamzee, who in turn put his arm around the Cancer. "C'mon brother." Gamzee whispered in his ear. When Karkat made a small noise in protest, his ears curling back at all of the eyes on him, Gamzee gently guided him up the aisle. And this time, Karkat didn't hesitate or resist. He let himself be lead along the aisle, gripping at Gamzee's hand. He could faintly hear music being played in the direction of the stage, where Jade and Rose were positioned. He felt like his chest was going to explode when they reached the makeshift altar, covered in lilies and an assortment of flowers. Tavros stood beside Gamzee as Best Man, while Sollux stood beside Karkat.

"Hey, listen." Sollux tugged at Karkats sleeve and he turned to face him. "I know I can't see it perfectly but…you look really handsome, Karkat."

Karkat looked up into Sollux's half lifeless eyes and nodded, giving his shoulder a squeeze before looking back to Gamzee. He had never seen him smile like that. So lovingly, so ready, so accepting. Dave smoothed out his red suit before clearing his throat.

"Okay let's get this show on the road. Karkat, do you take this clown to be your Matesprit?"

Silence fell and Karkat's throat was suddenly very dry. He made a small noise to try to clear it before managing to croak out, "Yes."

"And Gamzee," Dave said, turning to the other troll. "Do you take this crab to be your Matesprit?"

There was not a single second in hesitation. "Fuck yeah I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, as the Knight of Time; get a pen assholes it works, I now pronounce you trolls as Matesprits. Let the sloppy makeouts commence."

And Karkat was literally swept off his feet as Gamzee picked him up, forgetting his predicaments with ties, and kissed the one he loved more than anything else in the world.

"I love you Karkat." Gamzee mumbled in between the kisses.

"I love you too Gamzee."

"Hey bro, are you crying?"

"Fuck you, no!"


End file.
